


Where Are You Tonight?

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Tom Johnston "Where Are You Tonight?"





	Where Are You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Tom Johnston "Where Are You Tonight?"

_**(I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)** _  
_**Tonight (tonight)** _  
_**I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)** _  
_**Tonight (tonight)** _  
_**I've got to know (where are you) girl I've got to find you)** _

_"I want to know where are you tonight."_ Bobby tells her.  
_"Tonight? Uh, well, tonight, I'm in my bed, like every other night. Why? Where are you?"_  
_"I was thinking we could sneak out tonight."_  
_"Oh."_

 _"I want to know where are you tonight."_ John tells her.  
_"Tonight? I'm, uh..."_  
_"You're sneaking out with Bobby tonight, I know."_ He smirks at her. _"I gave him that idea. So, nothing from my kisses tonight, I assume?"_  
_"You're a jerk."_

 _"Tonight."_ She tells him in the classroom, quiet so none can hear them. She can feel him smiling. _"Tonight."_ He repeats.

 _"I've got to know."_ Logan tells her.  
_"Know what?"_  
_"Where you are."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"Listen, Rogue, girl, I've got to find you."_

  
_**(I look at the moon and a single star** _  
_**It's making me crazy wondering where you are** _  
_**I reach out and touch that heavenly face** _  
_**Open my hand and there's empty space)** _

_"I look at the moon and a single star and it reminds me of you."_ Bobby tells her and he is so in love with her and she is with him.

 _"It's making me crazy wondering where you are."_ Logan tells her over the phone as she is on the run.

 _"I reach out and touch that heavenly face in my dream and it's you and I love you, Marie."_ Remy tells her and he is amazing and wonderful.

 _"I open my hand and there's empty space now."_ John looks at her opening his hand and he looks so broken right and it pains her.

  
_**(Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)** _  
_**Tonight (tonight)** _  
_**I've got to know where are you tonight baby)** _

_"Oh no."_ She realizes and fuck, she needs to go.

 _"Where are you tonight?"_ Now she asks Bobby.  
_"Tonight? Uh, I'm, uh... Sleeping in my bed. Why?"_ He answers.  
_"I wanted to sneak out again tonight."_ She says.  
_"Tonight? Yeah, alright."_ He says and she wants to smirk at how horrible of a liar he is.

 _"I've got to know. Where are you tonight, baby?"_ John asks her.  
_"Sneaking out with Bobby."_ She says and she is smirking, he can feel it over the phone.

  
_**(The sink and the dishes spent the weekend there** _  
_**Should clean up the place but I just don't care** _  
_**Tonight I'll be talking to the moon and that star** _  
_**Maybe they'll tell me where on earth you are)** _

_"The sink and the dishes seem to spent the weekend."_ She says looking at him.  
_"Yeah, I should clean up the place, I know, but I just don't care."_ John tells her and smirks and she smirks back.

 _"Tonight I'll be talking to the moon and that star. Maybe they'll tell me where on earth are you."_ Remy tells her and she smirks.

  
**_(Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)_ **  
**_Tonight (tonight)_ **  
**_I've got to know where are you tonight)_ **

_"Oh no."_ He found out, fuck, how did he find out?

 _"Where are you going tonight?"_ Logan asks her, cornering her.  
_"Tonight? Well, tonight I'm going to my bed, at ten, like I always do. Where are you?"_ She sees the look on his face.  
_"I know you've been sneaking out. Where are you going tonight?"_ He asks her again.  
_"There is a small house near. I go there sometimes with my friends."_ She says and leaves him, standing there.

  
_**(Please believe me when you leave me** _  
_**Keeps me worrying through the night** _  
_**Worry baby makes me crazy** _  
_**Can't tell wrong from right** _  
_**Come to me tonight)** _

_"Please, believe me."_ John tells her and she nods.

 _"When you leave me, it keeps me worrying through the night."_ Bobby tells her and she nods.

 _"Worry, baby, makes me crazy."_ Remy tells her and she nods.

 _"You can't tell wrong from right."_ She tells John and he nods.

 _"Come to me tonight."_ She tells Logan and he shakes his head.


End file.
